Tales of Lunaria: Unison Legends
by Porkchops456
Summary: Embark the land of Lunaria, a world filled with adventure and excitement. Follow the story of Aeres, Blake and Pikusaru, and their quest to save Lunaria from a demon uprising. To do this requires a great deal of adventuring, exploring, and questing! Their quest will test their strength, will power, and their skills to the maximum. While dealing with local problems along the way...
1. Welcome to Lunaria!

Welcome reader, to the world of Lunaria. A place where myths, legends, adventures, are born. The world is vastly unknown and very magical…but yet dangerous. For you see, humans are not the only inhabitants of this world, there are other races that live in peace alongside with the humans but there are some races that seek the extinction of all life. A constant war goes on between the forces of light and dark, life and death, good and bad. So reader, I hope you enjoy this little big ride through this vast world through this well known legend…


	2. Chapter 1: Possession

Tales of Lunaria: The Unison Legends

 **Chapter 1: Possession**

 **Aeres:** Blake?! Blake are you okay?

Aeres called out for his friend but Blake didn't respond. Aeres looked back at him, Blake was still on the ground unconscious. Aeres then faced his opponent. It was his team mate, his partner, his friend. However, something took control of him. He could tell by his eyes. No emotion, no feel, no sense of remorse.

 **Aeres:** Pikusaru! Please stop this! Come to your senses! I don't want to harm you! Please!

He pleaded over and over, yet there was no break form Pikusaru's hell bent determination. Aeres, had no choice but to fight his friend. Countless minutes past as Aeres launches a volley of spells toward his friend. But it was hopeless, Pikusaru deflected all of them. Aeres, used every spell and incantation. Ether Eruption, Photon Edge, mind hack, nothing is working. Through the smoke, Pikusaru emerge with full attack, Aeres guarded. Piku did a quick slice with the flame lance and breaks Aeres mana shield. The force knocked Aeres back with tremendous force.

 **Aeres:** Argh! Darn it all…

Aeres tried to stand back up, but he felt like he was grounded to the floor. His body was paralyzed. Pikusaru stood over Aeres, ready to land the killing the blow. Aeres closed his eyes to prepare for the worst. Until The sound of two arrows collided with Piku's lance. Piku looked to see, it was Blake on his Knees, barely holding his bow. Aeres took the window of opportunity and pressed his hand on Pikusaru's chest.

 **Aeres:** Freeze!

The freeze blast exploded in between Aeres and Pikusaru and launched Aeres back. Blake rushed over to Aeres to help him up.

 **Blake:** Hey, hey…are you ok?

 **Aeres:** Yeah…I think I'm good.

The two slowly approached Piku that was lying on the ground. Aeres had his staff ready, while Blake has his bow poised to fire. They finally reached to the body.

 **Blake:** Piku…Piku are you…um, normal?

 **Aeres:** What kind of question is that?

 **Blake:** Well, I don't know what to say! Do we need a girl to kiss him or something?

 **Aeres:** By the gods Blake, its not like that. I simply stunned him. He should be waking up soon.

 **Pikusaru:** whats with all this kissing business?

 **Aeres:** Pikusaru!

 **Blake:** Pikusaru!

Pikusaru stood up and sighed. He stretched his arms and rubbed his shoulders due to the reminisce of the freeze spell that Aeres caste on him.

 **Pikusaru:** Ugh, I feel a little banged up. What happened to me?

 **Aeres:** you were different, you turned hell bent on killing us. You used powers that we've never seen before. But this power...I felt an evil presence...

 **Pikusaru:** Evil presence? I never used such power, ever, in my entire life.

 **Blake:** Not to mention you weren't using your normal lance. You were wielding a strange lance...and i'm looking right at it.

Pikusaru and Aeres followed Blake's gaze that led to the Lance lying on the ground. The lance had a pulsing orange light that covered the entire room in its ominous light.

 **Aeres:** What is it exactly?

 **Pikusaru:** Don't know, but that monster was using it, so we should take it before any other monster can recapture it.

 **Blake:** Yeah, if anything we can just sell it

The three adventurers then walked back the way they came. On their way there they talked about the events that happened during the the stronghold raid.

 **Pikusaru:** Yeah, the lance was being wielded by a high ranking monster. Probably the one that was in command of the whole thing. Anyway, I disarmed the monster and grabbed it before the guy could seize it. The weird part is that the lance didn't glow when the monster was using it.

 **Aeres:** Hmm...sounds a bit familiar. Maybe I read something about that in the academy archive.

 **Blake:** Kuh...despite my hate towards books, that might be a lead where we can find some info on this thing.

 **Pikusaru:** Yeah, good call. However, that's a long way. maybe we should try to gain some information in the local area. But remember guys, We have to finish this quest. Lets go talk with the town mayor.

Blake, Pikusaru, and Aeres continued to follow the path towards the town. The team's original quest was to aid in the elimination of a monster threat in a regional area before the situation grew out of hand. The three fought with the local army enforcement in a joint operation to push back the monsters. It was going well. The humans managed to beat back the savage beasts to its strong hold. With the remaining soldiers, the three raided the stronghold. Despite heavy losses, the operation was a success with the death of the monster commander by the hands of Pikusaru. But doing so resulted in the reclamation of an ancient weapon, thus changing the fate of the three. The weapon is unknown to any of them. The new quest of Identification begins!

The three adventurers, walked through the towns main street that led to the town central area, where the mayors office, the biggest building in the whole town, resides. The three marched past the townsfolk who were admiring their presence. The three were well known due to the recent days of fighting against the monsters and saving lots of lives. Besides, they were outsiders. People out of town were hardly ever unnoticed, like a gold coin in the middle of a sidewalk. The three trudged on acknowledging the friendly gestures from the townspeople. Someone even offered them freshly baked pie, and set the tasty beauty on the window frame. The three finally reached the entrance of the Mayor's office moments after finishing off the pie. The Mayor, was a kind, sweet old man. He is actually known as the nicest man in the town. Which unintentionally made the odds in his favor when enrolling for the mayor vote. The past days he spent encouraging his soldiers, going around town making sure everyone is safe, and even helped with the wounded.

 **Blake:** Sup mayor!

 **Mayor:** Ah! Blake, Aeres, Cadace. Thank the gods that you are safe.

 **Pikusaru:** Thank you for your concern. Also you don't have to call me by my birth name you can call me Pikusaru.

 **Mayor:** Haha, it always slips my mind But i'm guessing you return means that you took down the monster stronghold?

 **Blake:** You bet.

 **Mayor:** Excellent! Ill have your rewards sent to your room at the town Inn

 **Aeres:** Your too kind mayor.

 **Mayor:** Well you three deserve it. If it weren't for you three. The battle between us and monsters would have been over way sooner...with our defeat, however. If you three didn't show up at the right time, our town would be destroyed, and probably more towns and cities would be in danger! You guys have saved a lot of lives. I just wish I could do something to further express our gratitude. Ah! Maybe we shall parole you three down the town's main street and have a whole festival thrown in your honor!

 **Pikusaru:** Heh, thank you for the offer. But just knowing that the people of this area can sleep safely in their homes is good enough. Besides, it'll attract way more attention than what we already have on our hands right now.

 **Mayor:** How odd...most adventurers love the fame and glory. This is the first time seeing adventurers decline a parade thrown in their honor. You three are quite unique.

 **Aeres:** Speaking of unique. Have you ever seen anything like this before?

Aeres motioned Pikusaru to put the covered lance onto the mayors desk. He carefully unfolded the silk cover and removed the tightened laces.

 **Mayor:** My word. I haven't seen a weapon with that kind of structure before.

The Mayor was about to touch the lance but quickly retracted his arm...his wrinkled old face displayed fear.

 **Mayor:** I d-don't like this vibe coming from this...I'm sorry boys but even this old man haven't seen anything like that before. I am sorry, I don't think ill be much use. However, I think I know someone who can be useful. There is a high wizard that lives in the green plains not to far from here. He knows many things, perhaps test your luck there?

 **Pikusaru:** Sounds like a good idea.

 **Blake:** Yeah, I'm up for that. Got nothing else to do, right?

 **Aeres:** That is right...were graduates from the Combat Academy now. We can go all around Lunaria helping people!

 **Blake:** And go into distant lands!

 **Pikusaru:** and go on awesome adventures!

 **Mayor:** Ohoho, you younguns and your youth. Cherish these times adventurers. Perhaps one day you'll be legends.

The three looked at each other and gave off a smile.

 **Pikusaru:** For us Mayor, Being legends will just be a bonus.


	3. Chapter 2: Unraveling Truth

Tales of Lunaria: The Unison Legends

 **Chapter 2: Unraveling Truth**

 **Blake:** Guys, are we there yet?

Blake trudged along with Aeres and Pikusaru. They've only walked for a couple of feet, and Blake is starting to feel fatigued.

 **Aeres:** Blake, we've just left the town. Are you really going to keep asking us how much farther we're getting to the wizard's place?

Aeres nudged an elbow to Blake, while Blake had an impatient look on his face.

 **Blake:** Hey guys, aren't you curious about what the bishop looks like?

He might be like an old fart or something.

Blake laughs, while Aeres puts his hand over his forehead.

 **Pikusaru:** Hey, are you guys a little bit more curious as to how this lance took over my body?

He looks over at Blake and Aeres with a confused look.

 **Aeres:** Well, I'm pretty sure the bishop might know something about it. Although, the event that just happened sounds familiar…

Aeres pondered, as his pace of walking was slowing down.

 **Pikusaru:** Aeres? Hey, Aeres! Hurry up!

 **Blake:** Is something wrong Aeres?

Aeres was standing still, trying to remember where he has heard of this event before. He suddenly felt a surge of energy flowing through his body, and his eyes widened. He started seeing flashbacks of a myth that occurred hundreds of years ago.

 **Aeres:** Guys, I've just remembered what myth may connect with the event we had

 **Pikusaru:** Alright, well, shoot!

 **Blake:** And make it short and concise. We shouldn't keep the bishop waiting.

 **Aeres:** Alright, well it starts with a reign of an evil empire. The evil empires is said to have 5 cursed weapons, that when in contact with it, you'll become infused with the darkness itself. But then, the 5 deities have sealed the weapons, and also the evil empire away. However, the seal would not last a long time, in which the evil empire may resurrect again.

 **Blake:** Wait, the five deities meaning…?

 **Aeres:** You know: Ignis Raja "The Fire Spirit", Undine "The Water Spirit", Veluda "The Wind Spirit", Ahura Mazda "The Holy Spirit", and Izanami "The Dark Spirit". These five deities came together to seal the weapons away. Maybe the bishop knows more about the weapons.

 **Blake:**... How did you remember those deities?

 **Aeres:** It was from the academy, in the textbooks…

 **Blake:** Okay, don't get me started with books here…

 **Pikusaru:** Guys, can we focus here? We're trying to get to the bishop. And Aeres, thanks for the myth, but I can't say I believe that it is true. We'll need more evidence to back that up.

 **Aeres:** I know, it was just a theory.

The three continued to walk across the green plains. Unlike most of their long distance travels, this one was very calm. In the past, the three had to climb high mountains and go through a scorching desert just to get to the designated town. Lunaria is a very diverse world, filled with all different types of ecosystems. One day you can be climbing a mountain, then be going through a desert in a matter of hours.

The sun began to set. Pikusaru, Blake, and Aeres already had their camp site set up. Blake just returned with herbs, vegetables, and other natural resources that he could forage. Blake trained to be a Ranger back in the Combat Academy. Rangers learned how to hunt, forage, and of course use a variety of ranged weapons. It ranges from Guns, to Cross bows, and the classic bow and arrow. Blake chose the Bow and Arrow because he said it was too easy using a cross bow or gun. Technology is constantly progressing, and yet Blake chose a bow. Not that much people use bows now days, which makes Blake's personality shine through his clothing and weapon of choice. Blake set down the basket that was filled with his foraged items he found in the ground as well as the nearby bushes and trees.

 **Blake:** Now for the main course.

Blake ran off into the distance in search for anything that has meat. In the mean time, Pikusaru and Aeres began putting down their packs and unraveling its contents onto the soft grass. Pikusaru then grabbed all the tents and started setting them up. Aeres just had collected enough medium sized stones and placed them in a circle. He went over to the basket that has Blake's foraged items. He pulled out some dry logs and sticks and set them in the middle of the stones. He muttered to himself, as his staff began to glow with a slight hint of red. A small flame emitted from Aeres' staff and made direct contact with the dried wood. After setting up the tents Pikusaru sat by the fire and watched the sunset. Aeres sat on the other side of the fire place.

 **Pikusaru:** You realize that we just completed our first quest...right?

 **Aeres:** Yeah, time flew pretty quick huh. I remember the head master at the academy assigning us this quest. He said it was a tough one but we were "special" and said that you should take this on as your first official job.

 **Pikusaru:** I didn't know what he meant by "special" though. You and Blake nearly aced the tests. I was just average with the class, maybe even lower. I still don't understand.

 **Aeres:** Don't worry Cadace. The near adventures will train us even more, thus making us stronger.

 **Pikusaru:** You know you only call me by my name when your serious...

 **Aeres:** That's because I am.

 **Pikusaru:** Heh...alright. Ill take your word for it. But truly I am excited for what sort of adventure is in stored for us.

 **Aeres** **:** Yeah, same here.

At that moment Blake came back with a few small mongoose, and a dead wild chicken. He set the dead animals on a flat rock and took out his hunting knife. He began skinning the animals and making precise incisions so that it can cook properly. Then cleaned the skinless bodies with some of the reserved clean water, which is one of the resources they bought back at the town market. While Blake was cleaning, Pikusaru used long sturdy sticks and set them over the camp fire. He used the last stick which was sharpened with a knife so that the food can be spiked and be cooked perfectly.

 **Pikusaru:** I had a good feeling you'd be hunting for more than just plants. Good thing I got prepared. Besides, you didn't have to go hunting, we just bought a lot of food rations from the town.

 **Blake:** Well, you know me. I saw a opportunity to eat something freshly cooked rather than rations compacted into our bags. They lack flavor.

 **Aeres:** At least, they fill our stomachs and prevent us from starving.

 **Blake:** Loosen up will ya, guys? Consider this a way of a "Job well done". This is our first quest completed after all.

 **Pikusaru:** Haha, no objections to that.

They began cooking the mongoose and chicken over the camp fire. The three of them just sat there and smiled at each other. "This quest completion will be the first of many" they thought. The meal was finished cooking in no time, and began diving into the crispy, charred, goodness. They estimated that they will reach the "Church tower thing" by tomorrow. They enjoyed their meal and gazed up at the millions of stars that was watching over Lunaria.

Blake and Aeres returned to their tents. Pikusaru, stayed there, laying on the grass, still looking at the stars. He got lost in his thoughts, but eventually returned to his tent, and quickly fell asleep.

 _ **-** Next Day **-**_

 **Aeres:** Hello? Is the bishop here?

 **?:** Yes, yes I am here.

The door opens to reveal a youth with a black coat, navy jeans, and a monocle.

 **?:** Who might you guys be?

 **Pikusaru:** Sorry for the intrusion but we're here to talk to you about a certain item that we have found. And we need your help to find out what it is.

Pikusaru unravels the cloth a little to reveal a side of the lance.

 **?:** Hmm…. Interesting. Well, come in! I'll be glad to help you guys.

Allow me to introduce myself

 **Archie:** My name is Archie, and I am a bishop that researches many things. From phenomena's to items, I spend my time here a lot, so it's quite unusual for me to get guests.

 **Blake:** Oh, great. A nerd who spends time writing books about things. This'll be good…

Blake said sarcastically, and then Aeres smacked on the arm.

 **Aeres:** Hey, don't be rude! I'm sorry, my friend here isn't very fond of books and whatnot.

 **Archie:** Haha, I can see that

The group walked into the building that looked like a church, but on the inside it looked more like a mixture between a library and a laboratory. Some tables are riddled with books and scattered research papers. While another has a full set of an alchemy station, with colorful potions being constantly mixed with other liquids as they start to leak out mist and bubbles. They proceeded down the room and ended up at another table covered in books and papers. Archie simply pushed all the books and paper aside with no sense of regret, to make room for the strange weapon.

 **Archie:** Well, shall we see this item you have?

Pikusaru unravels the cloth, and then reveals the strange lance. Archie squints at the details on the lance, and then he steps away with a shock.

 **Archie:** This lance you here…. Is no ordinary lance. This belonged to an evil empire that ruled the lands many centuries ago. Along with 4 other cursed weapons: a staff, a book, a bow, and a sword.

The room became silent. Blake and Pikusaru looked at Aeres in surprise, because his flashbacks were correct.

 **Aeres:** H… How do you know if this is true?

Archie then walked to a desk, picked up a box, and placed the box on the table. He opened the box to reveal a grimoire with an ominous orange light. The same orange ominous light that emitted from the lance. Archie then whispers.

 **Archie:** I just happened to finish my research in a nearby forest, when a beast crawled from the trees, and landed near me. I was frightened, because this beast had a very evil aura around him. I managed to defeated it, and out dropped a book from him. A nearby cat then touched the book, and soon, the cat had transformed into a rampaging demon tiger like monster. It was quick and swift, that my attacks were too slow for him. Miraculously, an arrow hit the cat, which then dropped the book again. I used my jacket to place the book in my bag, and took it home with me.

That was my experience with an evil weapon. What about you guys?

Aeres and Blaze explained what happened with Pikusaru, and how the lance affected him.

 **Archie:** I see, so it does affect humans as well...did it come into contact with any other animal?

 **Aeres:** No it didn't...but What do we do with these relics though?

 **Archie:** We'll need to gather the 5 cursed weapons and use the power of the 5 beings to destroy the weapons.

 **Blaze:** Why couldn't the deities do that before?

 **Archie:** Their powers were too weak to destroy the weapons. At least, not with by themselves. They will need 5 heroes to give them strength, to break the weapons.

 **Blaze:** Sounds like we could become legendary after this.

 **Archie:** Well… It won't be the easiest job… For you see, the 5 deities are guarded by strong servants that they have. We'll need to defeat them to get through them to speak with the deities to help us. Its sort of test, to see if we are worthy to have an audience with them.

 **Pikusaru:** How strong are we talking?

 **Archie:** Well, take the beast that you fought, and maybe multiply them by 3. That's how strong they are.

 **Aeres:** … Oh my…

 **Archie:** Yeah, but don't worry, I can get in touch with a strong regiment that can help us out.

 **Pikusaru:** Hmph...I say that the monster that I fought had zero ability power. You can't multiply zero.

 **Archie:** Haha, i'm afraid there is no such thing as a monster with no ability power

Throughout the conversation, Aeres has been pondering about something that made Blaze and Pikusaru worried.

 **Pikusaru:** Hey Aeres, you okay? Try not to think so hard about this.

 **Blaze:** Yeah, we can do this together guys!

 **Aeres:** Oh, right. Yes we can!

 **Pikusaru:** What do you say Archie? Want to step out of your research and help us out?

 **Archie:** Hm…. Abandon my studies for a while. Doesn't seem too bad, but…. Okay, I will join in too.

Thus, the party grew to four members now, departing to a faraway land….

 _ **_ :**_ _Is everything going as planned?_

 _ **_:**_ _Yes, of course._

 _ **_:**_ _Ahahaha…. Perfect…._

 **Yo guys, here is a little authors note from the authors.**

 **So this story is being worked on by multiple authors all brain storming in one call. We hope that this story will go far and will maintain our attention for quite sometime. Of** **course I (Porkchops456) am one of the authors, I created the Minecraft story "Aether Rift". Another author is BlueAccel9, he created some awesome fan fics based off of Minecraft and Avabel. Well thanks for reading guys! Next chapter should be coming out soon.**


	4. Chapter 3: Tremor

Tales of Lunaria: The Unison Legends

 **Chapter 3: Tremor**

The four adventurers left the church and took the cursed grimoire and lance, in order to find more answers about the cursed weapons. The vast green plains continues to be silent, while a warm breeze meet with the adventurers. The path remained steady, no real threats to them. Unlike most places in the wild this one is the most calm.

 **Pikusaru:** Hey guys, I know I might sound crazy if I say this… But…

 **Archie:** What is it Pikusaru?

 **Pikusaru:** Well, I was thinking we should test the weapons out… In order to find out how it actually "curses" a wielder of the weapon.

 **Blake:** Pikusaru, that's probably one of the most, dumbest ideas I've ever heard. What if one of us gets hurt due to this "experiment"?

 **Pikusaru:** Think of doing this, as a way for us to become legends of Lunaria!

 **Blake:** Go on…

 **Aeres:** Although I agree with Blaze on that one…

 **Pikusaru:** Hey! It was just a thought! Jeez…

 **Aeres:** No, like it is a good idea. Just be on your guard.

In an empty grassy plain, Pikusaru carefully placed the wrapped lance on the ground, and Archie placed the wrapped grimoire next to the lance.

 **Aeres:** Okay, so which weapon do we test first?

 **Blake:** I'd say the lance. I'd touch anything but a freaking book.

 **Pikusaru:** I was hoping you were going to say that. But who goes first?

Suddenly, everyone glares at Pikusaru, giving Pikusaru a very uncomfortable atmosphere.

 **Pikusaru:** Wait… Me?

 **Blake:** Well, you're a lancer and all, so….

 **Pikusaru:** That has nothing to do with me going first!

Pikusaru sighed, looking at the lance.

 **Pikusaru:** Fine, I'll go first.

Pikusaru picked up the lance and waited for something to happen.

But nothing happened.

 **Pikusaru:** Huh? That's odd…

 **Aeres:** You don't feel any different at all?

 **Pikusaru:** Nope, I don't think so.

Pikusaru easily tosses the lance up and down to the air, like it's a stick.

 **Blake:** How in the world are you able to lift it easily?

 **Pikusaru:** Umm.. I'm a lancer? That's kind of my thing…

 **Blake:** Right, right.

 **Archie:** If you will, could you give me the lance?

Pikusaru tossed the lance to Archie. Archie steps back from the impact of catching the lance. Archie then examines the lance carefully.

 **Archie:** This is some material used for forging a weapon like this.

 **Blake:** Uh… Archie? Are you feeling any different?

 **Archie:** I don't… Think so…

 **Pikusaru:** Hmm… That's peculiar. The lance is not cursing the wielder. It probably ran out of power or something. Pass it around.

Archie passed the lance to another soldier, and then the weapon was passed around. Nothing occurred while the weapon was passed.

 **Aeres:** Ngh. I'm certainly not feeling any different… Agh

Aeres barely holds onto the lance, as it seems too heavy for him to hold it.

 **Pikusaru:** Well Blaze, looks like it's up to you.

 **Blake:** Okay… Here goes.

Aeres passed the lance to Blaze. At first, it seemed like nothing happened.

 **Pikusaru:** Hmph, maybe it is a dud.

 **Blake:** Uh, guys? Am I supposed to feel like the lance is burning my hands.

 **Aeres:** No… Wha…

Aeres words cut off, when dark energy was flowing from the lance to Blaze. Strange incantations are heard from the lance, as red and black energy swirled around Blake until he was enveloped by the darkness. Blake's body collapsed to the ground. The others rushed towards him but immediately halted. Blake rose back up like a puppet on strings, his body was lifeless. It was soon followed by a dark voice that gave off an impression of coruption.

 **Blake?:** Ah… How it feels good to be able to speak again.

Silence was surrounded by the adventurers, as Blaze's red eyes glared at the eyes of the each adventurers.

 **Blake?:** Well… Hello human beings…

 **Archie:** W-What have you done with with Blake?!

 **Blake?:** Don't worry about your friend, I merely took possession of his body.

 **Aeres:** Give him back!

 **Blake?:** Lets not rush things now...Rest assured that i'll give him back after I relay my message to all of you.

 **Aeres:** Hmph! Like ill care!, you took our friend! I'll destroy y-

Aeres stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Pikusaru. His face told Aeres to stop.

 **Pikusaru:** Before you tell us, what are you?

 **Blake?:** Very well. I am the demon spirit that resides in this lance.

Everyone stumbled back in shock on his answer. They all looked at each other.

 **Archie:** Can we really trust this thing?

 **Blake?:** Yes you can. I have no intention of harming you or this body, however...don't get me mad. Also don't call me a "thing". I am Axiom, the Demon Lance.

 **Aeres:** Tch...I cant trust a demon, never!

 **Axiom:** Hm...I would think that a god, even if a low ranking one would understand the circumstance that it is in. I WANT to give you some info, I don't NEED to.

 **Aeres:** Perhaps, you should be aware of your situation demon. We can destroy you anytime.

 **Axiom:** *sigh* I hope you all aren't idiots like your friend here. You cant destroy me with any type of physical or magical force. Even if you somehow managed to do so, you'll kill your friend that I am possessing right now. Right now I am his mind. Kill me and he wont his mind anymore. Only I can release him. So I say you best shut up, because I have the option to kill your friend, right now.

Aeres cured under his breath and withdrew.

 **Pikusaru:** Hey cool it. Im pretty sure it wont be good if we pissed Axiom off.

 **Aeres:**...Fine

 **Pikusaru:** Okay...go ahead.

 **Axiom:** Your world is in danger...there is a demon force being reawakened at this moment and with it an army large enough to take over all of Lunaria.

 **Aeres:** and how can we trust you? You are a demon spirit after all, why aren't you with them?

 **Axiom:** Lunaria is an interesting place. You humans think that you've uncovered all its secrets. But let me tell you now, you barely scraped the surface. It'd be a shame if the demons exterminated all you now, when your still so new to this world...Besides I was bored. Its obvious that the demons will win the fight without someone knowing of this. For once, I'd like to see something...interesting happen.

 **Pikusaru:** Well...what should we do?

 **Axiom:** *chuckles* this is why I like you Pikusaru. Straight to the point. Keep doing what your doing. Head to the temple and ask about us demon weapons.

 **Pikusaru:** Cant you tell us?

 **Axiom:** and where is the fun in that? Just follow your objective, i'm dying to see what happens next in your adventure.

 **Pikusaru:** One last thing. When I picked you up a second time, you didnt...um awaken. Why?

 **Axiom:** because I didnt want to possess you. I want you and your other friends to listen to what I had to say. I chose you after all.

 **Pikusaru:** chose?

 **Axiom:** I like you Pikusaru...your not powerful yet. You can say I'm interested in what you and your team are in stored for.

Axiom, still in Blake's body walks over to the grimoire.

 **Axiom:** heh...long time no see

Axiom looks over to Archie and walks slowly towards him. Archie took a step back cautiously.

 **Axiom:** It seems that i,m not the only one that chose a human.

 **Archie:** Wha-

 **Axiom:** Anyway! I hope you feel honored Pikusaru. I chose you.

 **Pikusaru:** Why should I be?

 **Axiom:** Haha! Fierce...I like it. Me choosing you, means that I will only open my power to you and only you.

 **Pikusaru:** Power? What power?

 **Axiom:** Well it seems I relayed enough info to you...Ill be watching! Please do entertain me.

 **Pikusaru:** H-Hey! Wait-!

Blake's body soon came back. The lance flashed again with its red and black aura, then it turned back to its original state.

 **Blake:** Ugh what happened? What are we doing now?

 **Pikusaru:** We keep going forward.

 **Hey guys. Its the authors again. Sorry about the 2 week long wait for the next chapter. When I was away, I didn't have my Microsoft doc with me.** **But I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as it gives more insight on the Lance, and everyone's objective. I know there was more dialogue than sensory detail, but I hope it wasn't a problem. Thanks for reading! Please tell your friends about this!**


End file.
